Brothers No Matter What
by yugoma
Summary: Mirai Trunks spends some time with Gohan after Goku dies. Contains A few AU-ish bits but no yaoi.


A short bit that popped into my head.

SUM: After the Cell games, Mirai Trunks helps Gohan.

...

Trunks frowned as he approached the young boy. Gohan had been outside staring at nothing for days. He moved closer and noticed Gohan was only a few inches from the river. An idea popped into Trunks' head.

"Hey, Gohan."

Gohan didn't move, but Trunks knew he heard.

"Are you still down about your dad?"

Gohan didn't speak but he did shift awkwardly and cross his arms.

Trunks smirked, glad Gohan had his back to him.

"So, Gohan. Would you say you're angry about it all."

"You know I am, Trunks." Gohan replied.

"More at myself than anyone else." Gohan went on.

"I can't be angry at my dad no matter what."

Trunks nodded, silently getting closer. He stopped right behind Gohan.

"So you're still…on fire…about it all?"

Gohan frowned at the odd choice of words and nodded.

"Well, yeah, Trunks. I am."

Trunks smiled a smile that could have been on Freiza's face.

"Then cool off!"

He shoved Gohan forward, pleased to see and hear the massive splash. Gohan came to the surface quickly. He was spluttering, in shock both at what Trunks had done and the fact he hadn't been able to block it. Trunks stood there smiling. Gohan couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, you got me."

Trunks nodded and stepped forward, offering his hand. Gohan narrowed his eyes and Trunks scoffed.

"Come on, Gohan. I wouldn't be able to get you twice."

Gohan swam forward and took the hand. Trunks pulled him up and out of the water.

"There. All cooled off." He said.

Gohan shook his head, splattering water everywhere.

"Man, I'm glad you didn't push me in there again. It's freezing. I think winter's coming sooner this year."

"So, you trust me?" Trunks said, swaying back and forth with a smile.

Gohan nodded.

"Wrong." Trunks said.

With a swift two-handed push, Gohan was in the water again. The older half saiyan started laughing out loud, pointing at him. Gohan swam to the surface and glared. It was only effective in making Trunks laugh though. Gohan spit out some water and summoned some energy. Trunks stopped laughing and backed up.

"Uh, Gohan. We're not being angry, remember?"

Gohan slowly moved to the bank like he was moving in on his prey. Trunks gulped and took off. Not even a second later, Gohan was after him. Trunks landed in the forest and decided to run instead. He could feel Gohan hot on his tail.

"Come on, Gohan. I thought you were supposed to be fast!" He called over his shoulder.

He half turned and frowned when he didn't see Gohan. He ran out back to the river and looked at the trees.

"What the-"

The lilac haired teen was tackled from the side. The boys slammed into the water's surface, throwing water everywhere. After a bit of wrestling under water, they surfaced and Trunks climbed out. Gohan followed him, laughing. Trunks just glared and shoved him back into the water.

…...

A heavy sigh caught Trunks attention. He looked down to the younger saiyan leaning against his side.

"What's on your mind, little fighter?"

Gohan looked up, smiling sadly.

"You'll have to go home soon."

Trunks nodded, looking out at the sunset.

"I know. We're just getting to know each other too."

Gohan looked back to the horizon and settled in closer to Trunks.

"You should stay here."

"Can do that, little one."

"Don't call me little. I'm not that young or small."

"Smaller than me." Trunks said.

He smirked, instinctively knowing Gohan was pouting.

"I know you want me to stay here, Gohan, I also know that without me, the androids of my time will keep killing. There aren't many people left…but I've got to stop them either way."

Gohan nodded and leaned back, his spiky hair tickling Trunk's cheek.

"But then you'll come back here?"

"I suppose. To tell you guys how it went."

"And then?"

"And then I go home."

"But-"

"I don't belong here. You know that."

Gohan nodded stiffly.

"But, you're my best friend." He said, his voice lower.

"Yep, just like you are my best friend."

"We can't be separated now, Trunks. I need you."

Trunks nodded, wrapping his arm around his smaller friend.

"I need you now more than ever, Trunks."

Trunks sighed into Gohan's hair.

"You're not making this easy kid."

"You could kidnap me." Gohan said, looking up at Trunks with a hopeful smile.

Trunks chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Well, if I wasn't completely terrified of your mother, I would."

Gohan laughed, looking back to the horizon. Trunks laughed with him, resting his chin on Gohan's head.

"I have something for you, Gohan."

Gohan looked up, curious.

Trunks reached into his pocket and took out a single capsule. He put it in Gohan's hand. Gohan looked it over, frowning.

"What's inside?"

"The time machine Cell stole from me."

Gohan looked confused again.

"Remember when I went home to check up on mom and get more of the virus cure?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I took that ship with me. Mom and I repaired it. It's all good to go. It's only capable of traveling to and from my timeline and this timeline, but it's fixed none the less. Tested it and everything."

Gohan sniffed and wiped his eyes. Trunks got the wind knocked out of him when Gohan suddenly jumped into his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Trunks laughed and hugged him back.

"It's not that big a deal, Gohan."

Gohan looked up and nodded, eyes still shining brightly.

"This means a lot though. Thanks. I wish I had something to give you."

"You don't have to give me anything, Gohan. I'm just happy I got to meet you."

Gohan shook his head frowning.

"Gohan! Trunks!"

Chichi opened the house's back door.

"Come inside! Dinner's ready!"

When Gohan didn't move, Trunks nudged him.

"I heard her." Gohan said, clearly still thinking hard.

Trunks shrugged and lifted a hand to flick Gohan's ear. He made a little 'pop' noise with his mouth as he made contact. Gohan yelped and turned to glare at Trunks. The older saiyan looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must have been a reflex."

Gohan narrowed his eyes and Trunks flicked his ear again. Gohan grabbed his own ear and tried to do the same to Trunks' ear. The older boy fought him off until Gohan finally tackled him onto the grass.

...…...

Trunks smiled as his friends gathered to say goodbye to him. He looked to his time machine, thinking about the peace he was leaving behind to, hopefully, find his own.

"Trunks! Wait!"

He turned around to see Gohan running up. He braced himself for the hug but he still felt the wind leave his lungs. He laughed and hit Gohan playfully.

"You know you knock the wind right out of me, kid."

Gohan laughed and Trunks glared at him.

"I couldn't let you leave yet." Gohan said.

"Yeah, why not?" Trunks said, generally curious.

"I didn't give you your present yet."

Trunks felt his eyebrows go up. He noticed the others eavesdropping on their conversation and he pulled Gohan to a further distance.

"You didn't have to give me a gift, Gohan."

"Yes, I did. I want you to have something to remember me by."

"I gave you the time machine so you could visit. That's enough for me."

Gohan just rolled his eyes and pulled out his wrapped present.

"Stop putting up excuses and take it."

Trunks' eyes widened at the force in the young teen's voice and he took the little red clothed package. He unwrapped it and frowned. Inside, there was a foreign looking coin on a thin chain.

"What's this?"

"I got it from Dende. It's an old coin from tons of years ago when Nameks were thriving. He said it was passed down in his family. Then he gave it to me. It's supposed to bring good luck."

"I can't take this." Trunks said, looking to Gohan.

"Yes, you can. You can take it because you're my brother now and because it will always remind you of this time, of me." Gohan said, sounding as old and wise as Trunks himself.

Trunks laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"When did you get so smart and serious, huh?"

"When I met you."

Gohan smiled wide and Trunks stood up, pocketing the trinket. The two walked back over to the ship and Bulma gave them a suspicious look.

Trunks smiled at her and turned to his ship.

"I better get going."

He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Ina lower, voice, he spoke to Gohan only.

"You'll visit soon?"

"For sure." Gohan said.

Trunks smiled at the boy using his words and climbed into his ship. He set the coordinates up and started the ship. He was waving to his family and friends when he heard it.

"Thank you, Trunks."

"Huh? Goku?" Trunks said, letting his ship hover.

"Yeah. I saw what you did the other day. That meant a lot to him. I know you two will be good friends now. He needs someone like you, someone he can go to no matter what. So, thank you."

"No problem." Trunks said, smiling wide.

With a final wave to Gohan, he pushed a button and sent himself back to the future.

...

Hehehe. I liked this. I know I should be working on OtL but this came up and I had to do it. ^_^


End file.
